Creation of Beauty
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: We were all carved, carved by the hands of God. With such detail and sincerity, we are beautiful, especially in the eyes of God.
1. Chapter 1

**Creation of Beauty**

O

_The world would be simpler,_

O

_if girls knew how beautiful they were_

O

_without the make-up and surgery._

**I've Perfected Imperfection**

Narumi frowned, his amethyst eyes dulling in disappoint. He said, "The academy has been an utter wreck these past few months, ever since the Valentines' Day dance, Mikan-san."

Mikan sighed, wiping a hand on her forehead, "Define your definition of _wreck_, please Narumi-sensei. I really hope this isn't about _the incident_."

He nodded weakly, muttering, "I'm afraid it is."

"So, just because the insincerity of the males in this academy, the majority of females in this _sophisticated _school are beginning to grow low self-esteems?" Mikan asked, tapping her foot on the pavement impatiently.

"Yes, looks like it."

"Well, I just hope those monstrous men ask the girls for a dance next year, otherwise we're all going to die alone."

Narumi's eyes popped out. "Wait—what? You're not going to _fix _this problematic issue?" he asked, incredulous.

Mikan rose a brow, scoffing, "Of course not. Why would I take part in something so stupid and childish—I mean, just because not enough girls were asked to dance for this year's Valentines' Day dance, doesn't mean they're hideous."

"_Exactly_! You're an influential and a powerful person, Mikan-san! You're also the School President while Yuu is on leave, so you should be the one convincing the girls they're not hideous people, damn it!" Narumi demanded roughly.

Mikan snickered, "Puh-lease! These girls need to get a grip, and face reality! God made us, and we're His creation, so why can't they see their beauty?"

Narumi sighed, "Mikan-san, I'd love it if you lectured them on this! You're already sounding convincing and honest with your words, so what's so bad in saying it in front of the female popularity?"

"Why should I? They should figure it out themselves—"

Narumi twitched, annoyed. "—if you do accomplish this, I assure you that Natsume-kun's fan girls will leave him alone, and you'll have him _all to yourself_. But alas, that can't happen unless you tell these girls what they deserve to hear!" he suggested.

_Damn you, Narumi-sensei_.

Mikan groaned, "You _suck_."

A playful grin grew on his face, as he sung, "Did I get your weak spot Mikan-san?"

"Yes, now shut up! I'll_ consider _doing it, alright? So leave me alone!" she yelled, slamming the door on the blonde man's face.

"Hehe, so easy to manipulate you," he chuckled evilly.

O

O

O

"So girls, shut the hell up! _None _of you are ugly losers, so get that through your darn thick heads! We're a Christian community, are we not?" Mikan demanded.

In response, the girls nodded and agreed proudly.

"Well then, what's gotten into you people? I know not a lot of you were asked to dance, but it doesn't mean your life changes every day! It doesn't mean you're ugly, or unappealing! Don't let a guy affect you like this, girls! Think for yourself and don't always rely on compliments to get you moving forward in life! You're all going to grow old, with white hairs and wrinkly, prune skin, so you've got to enjoy life while you're young!" Mikan shouted determinedly in the microphone.

They all cheered and whooped, and some even stood on their chairs, clapping.

But, Mikan wasn't finished.

"Trust me—one day, you'll find the one who'll call you beautiful, who not only sees your appearance, but your inner beauty. Everyone here is a _beautiful creation_."

Narumi had tears in his eyes.

"One day, you'll find the guy who finds your smile the epitome of their life, who finds you yourself, the epitome of their life, the meaning as to why they live everyday to the fullest."

Natsume cracked a tiny smile, proud of his girlfriend.

"And one day, you'll feel _beautiful_."

O

_You're amazing,_

O

_just the way_

O

_you are._

**FINISH.**

**Okaaaay! Review, if you liked? :) Hehe, I based this on the song 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. You've got to listen to it, people!**


	2. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Author's Note:**

Hi there, fellow people of FFN :). After receiving an amount of positive reviews, I'd like to announce that I will soon write a sequel to _Creation of Beauty_. Once again, it _will most likely _be short, just like _Creation of Beauty_. That may be disappointing, but it would drag on and on, if it were to be super duper long. Sorry for the inconvience and I hope you'll enjoy the sequel coming up!

I also have _another _announcement to make, and this is for the people who tend to read my one-shots / stories :). Well, school is coming back very soon, and for this upcoming term, I have enemies called _exams_ / _homework_. I'm sure all of you know who they are by now, and I ask you to understand that, I won't be updating _CF, GMH _or posting one-shots / drabbles normally, so you might have to wait for two months until I can update. I'll do my best to finish off _Chapter 7_ for _CF _and another one-shot for _GMH,_ and the sequel, including another one-shot I've already started. so that's 4 posts in 5 days... I'll try my best, and anticipate the sequel! :)

~Joy. Wish me luck for school, 'cause I might not come back out alive.


End file.
